Gasztoronómia művészete
by ajcixlili
Summary: Franciaország hatlamas csattanásra ébred. Kanada próbált palacsintát csinálni.. Kevés sikerrel. Kanada első palacsintája, és az első főzőleckéje. Első hetás fanfictionom volt, és Francis Picit OCC.


Franciaország délutáni pihenőjét egy hatalmas csattanás zavarta meg. Kinyitotta szemét, és máris tudta mi történhetett.  
>- Kanada! - A férfi berobbant a konyhába, amint meghallotta az újabb csörömpölést. - Nem megmondtam, hogy ha éhes vagy, szólj nekem?<br>A helység tele volt összetört tányérok szilánkjaival, kiborult ételek maradványaival és széthagyott lábasokkal.  
>- De én... Csak... - szorongatta megszeppent ország a maciját.<br>- Semmi de, mon ami. A főzést hagyd rám, amíg nagyobb nem leszel - mosolyodott el a férfi, majd kivezette a fiút a konyhából. - Gyere, zuhanyozzunk le.  
>Miközben Francis levetkőztette Matthew-t, észrevett rajta pár zúzódást is. Megcsóválta fejét, majd beültette a fiút a kádba. Miközben próbálta lemosni róla a tojásmaradványokat, megpróbálta szóra bírni a fiút:<br>- Mit szerettél volna készíteni?  
>- Palacsintát... - Egy kis szünet után megkérdezte: - Haragszol rám?<br>A férfi kivette a már tiszta védencét a vízből, miközben válaszolt:  
>- Nem. Sőt, örülök, hogy érdeklődsz e csodás művészet iránt.<br>- Művészet? - Kanada csendben tűrte, hogy megtörlik, majd tiszta ruhát húznak rá. - A művészet nem csak a festés meg a szobrászat?  
>- Dehogy. Ami képes gyönyörködtetni, az művészet.<br>- De... - A fiú belegondolt abba, amit a konyhában hagyott, és nem hitte, hogy az bárkit is ámulatra késztetne. - Olyan nehéz... - suttogta macijába. Kumajiro valahogy megúszta, és teljesen tiszta maradt.  
>- Gyere, megmutatom mire gondolok. - A férfi visszamenve a konyhába elkezdett rendet rakni. - Amikor főzöl, fontos hogy tarts rendet magad körül. Így nem csak helyet és időt spórolsz, de át is látod a részleteket - mondta, mikor Kanada utolérte őt.<br>- Akkor te is mindig a rendrakással kezdesz?  
>- Igen. De ha először végiggondolod mit akarsz, kevesebb eltakarítani való marad magad után. Állandóan játszd végig a fejedben, mit készítesz, mielőtt még bármit is csinálnál. Például, ha egyszerű palacsintát szeretnél, akkor el kell képzelned az alapanyagokat.<br>- Tojás, liszt, cukor, tej és ásványvíz. - Miközben Matthew válaszolt feltette maciját egy tisztán maradt székre.  
>- Eddig jó, és még? - Mivel Kanada tanácstalanul pislogott, Francis folytatta: - Sütőpor, csipet só és olaj. Gondolom ráérzésre próbáltad beleszórni a dolgokat.<br>- Igen. Baj?  
>- Bien sűr. A főzés meghatározó része a pontosság. Segíts rendet tenni, akkor hamarabb taníthatlak meg alapvető dolgokra.<br>A konyha lassan kezdte visszanyerni eredeti formáját. Felseperték a szilánkokat, leszedték a falról a tojásmaradványokat és lemosták a konyhapultot. Másfél órával később a konyha használatra készen állt.

- Nos akkor... első lépésként szedj elő az alsó polcról annyi tálat, amennyi alapanyagod van.  
>- Én? - lepődött meg a fiú, aki épp visszatette a seprűt a helyére.<br>- Látsz itt mást is? - kérdezett vissza Franciaország keményebb hangon.  
>- Sajnálom. Csinálom.<br>Amint kikerültek a kért eszközök, a férfi minden alapanyagból megfelelő mennyiséget öntött a tálkákba. Kivétel a tojások, amihez nem nyúlt hozzá.  
>- Szedj elő még egy tálat, és válaszd szét a tojásokat.<br>Kanada nem szólt semmit. Bár nem örült, hogy ugráltatja, mégis keresett még egy edényt, majd odahúzott egy széket a pulthoz, és megpróbálta megtenni, amit nevelője kért tőle. Sikertelenül. A sárgája a fehérjében landolt.  
>- Dobd ki, kezd újra.<br>- De...  
>- Semmi de. A művészet első lépés a pontosság. Kezd újra.<br>Négy tojást kellett volna szétválasztania, de valahol mindig hibázott, és újra neki kellett állnia. Francis ott állt felette és a legkisebb hibát is észrevette. A fiú egy idő után már annyira ideges volt, hogy keze is remegett, de meg akarta csinálni. És végül, a negyvenharmadik tojással sikerült.  
>- Jól van, kezdetnek nem rossz. Akkor most eressz ide, és figyelj. Minden apró lépést jól jegyezz meg, mert csak így értheted meg a gasztronómia lényegét.<br>A férfi gyorsan, határozottan dolgozott. Összekeverte az alapanyagokat, felverte a fehérjét, a sütőport és lisztet beleöntötte a cukros tojássárgájába, majd az egészet felöntötte megfelelő mennyiségű tejjel. Utána pedig egyenként kisütötte a kerek édességet. Úgy forgatta a serpenyőt, mint Anglia a kardot.  
>- Voilà, a palacsinta - csúsztatta az utolsó darabot a helyére.<br>Kanada rá akarta vetni magát, de a férfi megállította:  
>- Ez még csak az alap, de most jön az igaz művészet. Hozz ide egy tányért!<br>A fiú engedelmeskedett. Franciaország kivett három darab palacsintát, egymásra helyezte őket a tányéron, közéjük tett vajat, a tetejét pedig meglocsolta mézzel, a végén pedig szőlőszemeket rakott a tányér szélére. Ínycsiklandóan nézett ki. Egy adagot készített magának is, majd kivitte a terítéket a teraszra.  
>Franciaország leültette a fiút a kerti asztalhoz, majd a lassan alábukó napsugarak kereszttüzében nekiálltak elfogyasztani készítményüket.<br>- A főzés nehéz... - mondta Matthew két falat között. - Olyan könnyűnek tűnik, de...  
>- Minden kezdet nehéz. - Franciaország kivett az asztalon lévő vázából egy rózsát, és forgatni kezdte a kezében. - De nem vagy egyedül. Segíteni fogok neked, ha megígéred, hogy ezentúl nem mész az engedélyem nélkül a konyha területére.<br>- De ha te nem vagy elérhető, akkor... - A férfi egy laza mozdulattal fejbe csapta rózsájával a gyereket. - Áu! Ez megszúrt!  
>- Nem főzöl többet az engedélyem nélkül, oui?<br>- Oui... - hunyászkodott meg Kanada. - Máskor elkerülöm a konyhát.  
>- Remélem is. Jó szakács lesz belőled, csak még fejlődnöd kell.<br>- Köszönöm.  
>A csöndet sokáig csak az állatok neszei és a villa csörömpölés törte meg. Végül Kanada összeszedte magát, és felnézett:<br>- Bátyus, kérdezhetek?  
>- Persze. - Francis csodálkozva kapta fel fejét a bátyus megnevezésre. - Nyugodtan.<br>- Mi örökre együtt leszünk, ugye?  
>A férfi noha rámosolyodott védencére, szíve összeszorult. Hirtelen beugrott neki Anglia fenyegetése, a hadügyi problémák, és az egyre növekvő anyagi gondok. A fiú ebből semmit nem látott, így nem is sejthette, hogy az a bátorító igen, valójában egy bizonytalan ígéret volt.<br>- Egyenlőre csak élvezzük a naplementét, és e csodás ízvilágot. A jövőt pedig hagyjuk holnapra.  
>Franciaország nem akarta elveszteni a fiút, ám a szíve mélyén érezte, ez meg fog történni. De addig is tanítani fogja őt. Legalább addig, amíg az a fanyelvvel megáldott ficsúr el nem veszi tőle. Legalább addig.<p> 


End file.
